livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Rince Laur (Son of Meepo)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Cleric Level: 1 Experience: 0/1,300 Alignment: LN Languages: Common, Inner Sea, Infernal Deity: Sword Saints First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Warehouse Sitting Background: Open Abilities STR: 14 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 10 +0 (00 pts) CON: 13 +1 (03 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 14 +0 (05 pts) CHA: 16 +0 (05 pts) +2 racial Combat Statistics Current HP: 10 (0 Nonlethal) (max-2) HP: 10 = + CON (01) + FC (01) (Cleric) AC: 16 = + DEX (00) + Armor (05) + Shield (01) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 10 = + DEX (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (05) + Shield (01) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +00 = (00) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: +02 = (00) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 12 = + BAB (00) + STR (02) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +03 = (02) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +00 = (00) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) Will: +04 = (02) + WIS (02) + Misc (00) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Channel Energy: [][][][][][] Touch of Glory: [][][][][] Inspiring Word: [][][][][] Shield of Faith: [] Magic Stone: [] Moment of Glory: [] Weapon Statistics Longsword: Attack: +02 = (00) + Strength (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 19/x2 Sling: Attack: +00 = (00) + Dexterity (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 50' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Any one (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Cleric (+1 HP) Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Skills: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Languages: Common + regional (Inner Sea) + INT bonus (Infernal) Class Features Cleric Armor/Weapons: All simple weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Proficient with the favored weapon of deity (longsword). Aura (Ex): Has a faint aura of law. Spells: Prepare spells. Cannot cast spells higher than 4th level. Cannot cast chaotic spells. Save DC 12 + spell level. Channel Energy (Su): 6/day: Channel Positive Energy: 1d6. 30' radius centered on cleric. Choose One: Heal living creatures in burst, Harm undead in burst (Will 18 half), Harm evil outsiders in burst (Will 16 half). Domains: Choose 2 domains. Glory: +2 DC for Channel Energy vs Undead (included). Touch of Glory (Sp): Standard action and give it a bonus equal to your cleric level on a single Charisma-based skill check or Charisma ability check. This ability lasts for 1 hour or until the creature touched elects to apply the bonus to a roll. (5/day) Domain Spells: 1st—shield of faith, 2nd—bless weapon, 3rd—searing light, 4th—holy smite, 5th—righteous might, 6th—undeath to death, 7th—holy sword, 8th—holy aura, 9th—gate. Nobility: Inspiring Word (Sp): As a standard action, you can speak an inspiring word to a creature within 30 feet. That creature receives a +2 morale bonus on attack rolls, skill checks, ability checks, and saving throws for a number of rounds equal to 1/2 your cleric level (minimum 1). (5/day) Domain Spells: 1st—divine favor, 2nd—enthrall, 3rd—magic vestment, 4th—discern lies, 5th—greater command, 6th—geas/quest, 7th—repulsion, 8th—demand, 9th—storm of vengeance. Spontaneous Casting: Can cast cure wounds spells in place of a prepared spell (but not a domain spell). Orisons: Can prepare a number of Orisons each day which are not expended when cast. Bonus Languages: A cleric’s bonus language options include Celestial, Abyssal, and Infernal. Feats Improved Channel (human bonus): +2 feat bonus to Channel Energy DCs Alignment Channel (Evil) (Level 1): Channel energy can harm evil outsiders. Traits Sacred Conduit (Faith): Whenever you channel energy, you gain a +1 trait bonus to the save DC of your channeled energy. Lost Nobility (Social): You gain a +1 trait bonus on attack and damage rolls against government officials of your homeland (Rorn). Skills Skill Points: 04 = (02) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), Human (01) (Cleric) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -4 0 0 0 -4 +0 Appraise 1 0 * 1 +0 Bluff 3 0 0 3 +0 Climb -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy 3 0 * 3 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 3 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist -4 0 0 0 -4 +0 Fly -4 0 0 0 -4 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 2 0 * 2 +0 Intimidate 3 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 5 1 3 1 +0 Linguistics 0 * 0 +0 Perception 2 0 0 2 +0 Perform ( ) 3 0 0 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride -4 0 0 0 -4 +0 Sense Motive 2 0 * 2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 5 1 3 1 +0 Stealth -4 0 0 0 -4 +0 Survival 2 0 0 2 +0 Swim -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = untrained class skills Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 * Guidance * Magic Stones * Read Magic * Moment of Greatness * Stabilize * Shield of Faith (D) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Scale Mail 50 gp 30 lb Buckler 05 gp 05 lb Longsword 15 gp 04 lb Sling 00 gp 00 lb Bullets (20) 02 sp 10 lb Spell Component Pouch 02 gp 05 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Trail Rations (10 days) 05 gp 10 lb Sunrods 05 gp 05 lb Holy Symbol, Wooden 01 gp 00 lb Bedroll 01 sp 05 lb Silk Rope, 50' 10 gp 05 lb Belt Pouch (2) 02 gp 01 lb Sling Bullets Coins Scroll Case 01 gp .5 lb Scroll of Prot. Evil (2) 50 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 86.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Finances PP: 00 GP: 00 SP: 07 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 21 Height: 5'9" Weight: 203 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Fair Appearance: Handsome, youthful Demeanor: Centered Background Despite having been born and having spent most of his life in Rorn, Rince is not a citizen, as he has not spent a single day serving as a soldier in any of Rorn's army. In fact, no commander would take him, the grandson of a man who so dishonored the hero spirits that his whole lineage was cursed and subsequently blotted from the rolls of the noble houses of Rorn. But in time, when Rince was nearly a man, he learned the truth. The heresy his father spoke, that not all the ancestor spirits were worthy or worship, was not punished by their revered ancestors, but by the living scions of the noble houses whose ancestors his grandfather had specifically profaned. A grandfather that was now an ancestor spirit himself, the one who granted Rince with the gift to smite the unworthy, the restless dead, ancestral spirits that defied their place in death and those spirits wholly corrupted by evil and their masters. Rince now roams looking for undead and evil outsiders to slay as well as any who consort with them, as well as trying to restore his family's honor and root out the corrupted nobility that had taken it. Adventure Log Warehouse Sitting XP Received: 1,460 XP Treasure Received: 1,280 GP Level Ups Approvals *Approval (August 17th, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 1 *Approval (August 18th, 2012) (jackslate45) level 1 Category:Approved Characters